<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hacker Extraordinaire by Koscy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351745">Hacker Extraordinaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscy/pseuds/Koscy'>Koscy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campaign 03 Season 02: The Unsleeping City Chapter II, Canon Trans Character, Character Study, Gen, I Have No Idea How Hacking Works, Introspection, Looking for Redemption, Minor Spoilers, Minor self-hatred, Regret, She's trying to make things right and we love that, Short One Shot, canon compliant (I think), everyone please write more fics on Maddie Park immediately, we stan Maddie Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscy/pseuds/Koscy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short introspective character study on Maddie Park as she realizes her mistake and tries to reach out and make things right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hacker Extraordinaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know I love a girl trying to atone for her mistakes. I'm hoping to only be the first to write something for Maddie Park. She deserves all the fanfics from writers much more skilled than myself. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this short little drabble.<br/>Note: 53\/3N is pronounced "Seven", this is how his name is spelled in his character art so it's what I'm using.<br/>P.S. I have no idea how hacking works so I just went with being very vague about anything hacking related, don't hate me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie’s mentor told her to never look too deep into her jobs, just keep her head down, do the work, and get paid. So that’s what she did. She needed the money, and she was good at finding people, so she kept her head down, did the work, accepted the money, and never looked back to see how she affected the lives of the people she found. That was until Mrs. Conlan contacted her to tell her that now her husband was missing after following the information that Maddie gave them to find their kid. Mrs. Conlan was willing to pay double to find her husband, so now Maddie was looking over the work she had done for them to find a starting point to find Mr. Conlan.</p><p>That’s when she connected the dots, and her heart sank. Pete Conlan was a trans man just trying to find his own way in the world and live his own life, and she had helped his transphobic parents find him and possibly hurt him. She immediately told Mrs. Conlan that she was off the case and changed all her contact information so the family couldn’t contact her back. She stopped all of her jobs and put all her energy and time into tracking Pete. She had to make sure he was okay and that his father hadn’t hurt him, and she was going to give him the money his parents paid her to find him; it was the least she could do.</p><p>But suddenly Pete was impossible to track. He had left his apartment in Greenpoint and must have been couch-surfing or living with a friend, but the only “friend” Maddie knew Pete had was the 53\/3N. It was like Pete fell off the face of the earth, and that thought terrified Maddie because if anything happened to him because of the information she gave his parents she would never forgive herself. She contacted 53\/3N and did everything she could think of to get him to put her in contact with Pete, but he refused. Thankfully, he implied Pete wasn’t dead or physically injured, but that was the only useful info he gave her. She had to respect that, after what she did there was no reason for him to trust her. At least 53\/3N had jobs she could do that occupied her time and thoughts. She could let Pete live his life, and would be content to watch through the sidelines of the internet and not interfere.</p><p>--- Three Years Later ---</p><p>
  <em>Your years in limbo are over, Pete said you could contact him at the email below. He might have a job for you. If you mess with him you will have hell to pay, and you know I always make good on the threat so don’t fucking try anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>53\/3N </em>
</p><p>Maddie can’t stop staring at the email from 53\/3N, and the email address that is her one shot at some sort of redemption. After a bit, she shakes her head a bit and focuses on facts to help ground her.</p><p>Fact: 53\/3N hadn’t forgotten about her desire to apologize to Pete even after three years.</p><p>Fact: she can now contact Pete directly.</p><p>Fact: This must mean Pete is working for 53\/3N again.</p><p>Okay, so that last one isn’t actually a fact, but it’s a good assumption to make. Maddie works some of her magic to look into 53\/3N’s stash and cash flow and can see the $2500 worth of bricks that must now be with Pete. She was sure Pete had been done with this work and working on staying sober, so seeing this surprises her. She remembers that the email stated Pete might have a job for her and she knows that Pete must be in a really tough spot if he’s resorting to this. She sets up a payment to transfer to 53\/3N tomorrow and begins drafting the hardest email she has ever had to write in her life. How does she even begin to apologize for what she did? Does she tell him she’s trans too? Will that make it better or worse? She’s halfway through explaining how she was in a dark and fucked up place at that time and then shook her head and deleting it all.</p><p>“No excuses, Maddie Park,” she says to herself. “This isn’t about your fucked up life or tragic backstory. Own up to what you did and state how you hope to make it up to him. Nothing else.” She takes some deep breaths and restarts the email. After rereading it probably twenty times she sends it, hoping it’s enough for Pete to give her a chance.</p><p>After two days Pete responds, and they are able to set up a meeting. Maddie is more nervous than she would ever admit. She has to make a good impression. This the man whose life she almost ruined, and he was willing to meet her and give her a chance to help him, she had to make a good first impression. She takes a deep breath, centers herself, puts on her favorite jacket, attaches her keyboard sleeves, makes sure her Trans Pride pin is clearly visible, and leaves for Neptune Diner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>